The little girl
by little miss writer girl
Summary: The little girl has problems in school,and at home. The little girl wants to live a life without misery. She wants to live her life, so when she goes on a journey. She starts to live in the adventure. Please read! Not the best title of summary, but the story is alright! XD


Yay! This is an old thought, but I think it be better to be a story. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

'_Hoot hoot! Hoot hoot!' _

A small room was bathed in the morning sunlight. The room was painted in a cream color, there was a small bed and a desk right next to it. The bed was facing away from the door what was on the right. There were posters and stuff Pokemon covering the walls and the selves. Unfinished homework laid out on the desk, in a rush to get to bed early; had left it there.

_'Hoot hoot! Hoot hoot!'_

The figure under the covers started to move, a thin, feminine hand slowly made its way towards the Hoot Hoot clock on the desk. She turned it off before it could hoot again. The hand came back under the covers slowly. It was silent for a few minutes as nothing moved.

'_Hoot Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!' _

The covers slowly move down, showing the head of a sleepy seven year old. She looks at her clock, sleepily and confusingly. She heard a flutter of wings and looked at the window. The window was open, revealing a small Hoot Hoot. It hooted once more and fluttered off. The little girl walked out of bed and slowly walked towards the window. The sun was bright and felt warm against her skin. In a tree in the little girl's garden were some Pidgey's and a few Pidgeotto's. As they made noises and bird calls, they flew off into the sun.

The girl looked back round. She smiled.

" Good morning Vulpix!" Said the little girl, not sleepy anymore.

On her bed was a small orange fox. At the call of its name, Vulpix sat up and stretched out; yawning. Vulpix sat on the bed and looked round at the little girl, it smiled. The little fox had pointy ears and teeth. It had lots of tails, six tails if you counted. Its fur was coated a soft brown and its tail and little fur on top of its head was orange. Its eyes were a beauty. The eyes were a luminous color, you could stare at them all day.

The little girl had taken of her pink night dress and started putting on a pink top and a white skirt on. It looked like it was going to be a hot day outside, so she left her socks off and put on sandals. She looked at the Hoot Hoot clock to see what time it was. 7:15 am. She started packing her stuff she needed for school in her brown bag. She saw the unfinished homework and put it in her bag, she can finish it at school. She put a few books in and her pencil case. She brushed her hair and put a small pink bow in her hair, right in the middle. She then brushed Vulpix's fur.

The little girl looked out of her door, she looked down the hall and the other way towards the kitchen. She ran with Vulpix to the kitchen. With Vulpix's help she put the light on, it was sunny but there was a small bush covering the window, so no light could come out. The girl got some bread and with help of a chair put it in the toaster. She started to pour milk as she waited. Once the toast was done, she put some food down for Vulpix. She sat at the table eating her toast in silence. The only things you could hear was crunching and sipping of milk.

Once she had finished, she opened the door to her daddy's room. She looked in, the curtains were drawn and she could see a body in the bed. She watched as her daddy rolled over, she clenched her tiny fist as they held onto the door. She went in and pushed her self up on the end of the bed and watched her daddy for a second before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He did not stir. She jumped off the bed, hardly making any noise as she did so and closed the door behind her. She got her bag, and walked out of the house with Vulpix by her side. She smiled down at Vulpix, knowing that she always have someone who would watch over her.

As they walked down the road, seeing some neighbors and greeting them as they went. They watch blossom float towards the ground as the soft wind pulled them off the trees. The girl walked slowly and quietly. So did her Vulpix, who loved the new smells of the day. It was still morning so there weren't as many people up. But the little girl didn't mind. She loved walking like this, hearing the small calls of Pidgey's and the scurrying of Sentret's and Furret's. The little giggled at this, what a wonderful morning it was.

They just had to go round a corner and a small walk and they be at school, on time. She walked with a small step as she walked. Se started to sing a little song. The song was called Gumi. A Favorite of the little girl. She sang, softly and quietly as to not disturb the silence in their walk. But Vulpix loved it when she sang and encourage her. She sang sweetly and knew the whole song of by heart. She sang with her eyes closed and held her hand close.

She was about to go into the next verse when someone pushed into her, making her fall to the floor; falling onto her back side. She cried out as she hit the cold pavement, Vulpix got angry and went in front of the little girl to protect her. The person who pushed into her was a small boy, probably a little older then her. Could of been ten. He had spiky, black hair. He wore a blue shirt and a black jacket. He had green shorts and was also wearing sandals but were blue.

" Hey you! Lets battle!" He shouted, scaring off Ledyba in a bush. But the girl had no idea what he wanted of her.

" B-battle? I don't understand." She said truthfully. Vulpix was growling at him and the boy's Snubbull what was beside him.

" You have a Pokémon don't you!?" He snapped, making the little girl winch. She nodded. " Then we fight Pokémon!"

" W-why?" She said, why must they fight? She had school to be going to and so should he.

" Because we're Pokémon Trainers! Must I really be that care with you!" He said, his anger getting the better of him.

Te little girl stood up and dusted herself off, as yes there was some dirt and dust on her skirt. She looked up at him with a smile. She giggled and picked Vulpix up. The boy was confused. He wanted to beat this girl so he can get better and start his journey early. Maybe he should have picked another girl to beat.

" But I am not a Pokémon Trainer." She simply said, pointing to herself.

" Huh? What do you mean? You have a Pokémon, that shows that you're a Trainer!" She shook her head, unnoticed to his anger building up.

" No you see I'm still at school. I can' possibly a Pokémon Trainer if I'm at school!"

" But then why have you got a Pokémon!" He yelled. He startled some Hoot Hoot's, they fluttered away. The girl started to look embarrassed.

" Well you see... at my school we were doing a project on eggs. We had to look after an egg on our own. Once the eggs hatched or not, you had to bring them back. My egg wouldn't hatch. So I got all upset, and tried to tell the teachers that I had to have more time! They said I don't need it to hatch to get a good grade, but I wouldn't give up! I-I waited and stayed up all night for it to hatch. So on the last day I was allowed to keep it...I heard a cracking sound. And I saw that a Vulpix had hatched from the egg!" Said the little girl, putting her face into Vulpix's fur, her face red.

She may have not been as shy as she was when she was little, but to talk so much in front of someone she didn't know, embarrassed her.

The boy and the Snubbull had sat down in between the story on a wall of somebodies garden. They could of been sitting down in lava for all they know. The story had pulled them in and it was so and sad and enjoyable at the same time. Their mouths lay wide open.

" B-but why didn't you just let the teachers finish hatching the egg?" The boy replied. The little girl shook her head, her face still in Vulpix's fur.

" It was my responibility! It was my job. I-it would of also been the first time seeing a egg hatch in real life!" The boy looked up at her, speechless.

The boy got up, walked over to the girl and rubbed Vulpix's head. " And I say you did a fine job!" He said happily, the girl smiled and nodded her head.

" Yes! Vulpix didn't want to leave me, so I asked the teacher if I could keep Vulpix; and she said yes!" The boy nodded and the girl put Vulpix down. " So is that how you met Snubbull?"

The boy and hie Snubbull looked at each other in the corner of their beady eyes. The boy looked back at the little girl. " Yes! He hatched right on time!" Snubbull aggreed, although he didn't like his trainers tone. Suddenly a bell started ringing.

"Oh speaking of time! School's going to start without me!" The little girl said lookinthe way the sound of bells came from. She looked back at the boy and bent her head down.

" I'm sorry! But I must be off!" She said.

" Oh! Have fun at school!" He yelled, spooking some Ledyba's again.

She and Vulpix started to run. " Yes! I know I will!"

The boy watched the little girl go off. He watched her turn right and she was gone. After a few minutes, the boy spoke up. " Man. I wish I knew her name!" Said the boy, with Snubull only half aggreing.

The little girl got to school on time. She lined up with the rest of her class, waiting in the playground. Everyday they would line uo for assembly and go in with the first child holding the door for everyone and going to the back of the class when the last child in their class went in.

They sat on small blue chairs, the little girl was sat moving her legs back and forth while she waited for assembly to start. She was sitting next to a girl in a green dress, her hair was quite long so it was put in two ponytails; but her hair still reached to her hip anyhow. The girl was staring out in front of her, staying still like a statue. It was as if she was looking into the eyes of Hypno, and was paralyzed. The little girl didn't even know if she was breathing, which the girl hoped she was. She had enough shocks today. The other child sitting on her other side was a boy with curly ginger hair who was picking his nose. The little girl shivered and felt Vulpix lick her feet. Vulpix was laying down under her chair, like he always did.

Then assembly started. The head would come and say good morning and then the children would do the same thing adding 'good morning everyone!' and at the same time they would sign language, since there was a death boy at the school. As normal they would go on saying it's a nice and hot day and continue talking about lead students, which didn't have anything t do with the little girl's class; as it was for only the last years. Then they would go on about bullying and why its bad (She had found out that the death boy was being bullied) and they talked about lessons. It would take only a few minutes for assembly to finish.

Once assembly was over, all years would go to their home rooms. Their home room teachers would have a Pokemon with them. They could have the Pokemon on their arm or shoulder. And depending what teacher it was the Pokemon would be on their head. The little girl's teacher is as we been told was a woman called Maisie Prune, or Miss Prune as the children call her. Miss Prune was a happy woman, who loved her single life. Although she hated her name, she would become miserable for the whole day; the kids have figured out to just call her Miss from now on.

Today Miss Prune had a black top and jeans with boots. She had her Aipom on her right shoulder and the Aipom had laid its tail across her other shoulder. She smiled. " Good morning class, now wasn't that a nice assembly?" She asked, the children either nodded or said 'yes Miss'.

Vulpix was under the little girl's table, being a quiet Pokemon like he was told to. The little girl put her hand up. "Miss where's Operetta?"

Miss Prune smiled. " Operetta is at the dentist dear. So she be coming in a little bit later"

The little girl nods and sadly looks down at the empty chair beside her. Miss Prune starts them off by getting out their square, orange book and giving them to the children. Normally they write important things about Pokemon in these books. She writes on the chalk board ' Paralyze, Poison, Sleep, Freeze and burn'. She then writes things about them and told them to copy it down. She also wants everyone to either write or draw something what would make them to remember them. The little girl looked round her shoulder to see to her right, two tables behind her was the girl in the green dress. She still looked paralyzed even now. She was staring at the board, while she had her pen against her lips, even then the girl didn't know if she was breathing or not. The little girl had thought about writing about the girl in the green dress, for paralyses as she looked like she was staring at a Hypno what made her Paralyzed. But the girl could not, her teacher would think she was rude. And rude she was not.

Once she finished with paralyses. She had finished burn, freeze and sleep. But she couldn't think of something to help her remember what it meant. She looked behind her where she stared at a empty seat, three tables behind her. She could write about the boy called Cauldron. The boy named Cauldron was sick nearly everyday. People used to call him names because of his name, but once he was there to tell them why he was called Cauldron. He said he was named Cauldron because he could magically open black holes and they can suck people in, making them fall and fall down into darkness. And never coming out. Just what a Cauldron would do. The nicknames stopped there. But when he was sick, kids would wonder why he was always sick and believed it was his sister's fault. That she was poisoning him with her Ariados. When two brave kids went up to the last year and asked her. She snapped back saying it wasn't her fault and walked off. Although nobody listened to Cauldron's older sister as she was a foul-mouthed brat who liked to lie a lot. So this only made the children's imaginative take over and start crazy rumors about him.

But the little girl never listened to these rumors, she only talked to Operetta.

Once she was finished, she got a piece of scarp paper and wrote it all out again and put it in Operetta's book. Suddenly the bell rang for their first lesson. Miss Prune said 'Good bye!' and all the children set off in a big crowd towards the flight of stairs to get to maths. They had all got into their seats. The little girl's seat was over by the left hand side by the window. Their teacher entered the room. She had very long, blonde hair what was tied up. She wore a dress. She was called Melissa Calm, which the kids called her Mrs Calm. Though she was hardly calm at times. If anybody irritated her, for example the two boys at the back; who liked to irritate her a lot. She would scream and thrash about, pulling at her hair. As she came in she watched the two boys in the corner of her eyes. She had a Hoot Hoot laying on top of her head. The Hoot Hoot was asleep.

She said good morning, which the children had to say good morning back; if they didn't it wouldn't be a good day for them. Then Mrs Calm tells them they were going to learn something new. The class erupted with 'oohs!'. Although it wasn't anything new, the kids always learnt something new. The little girl didn't know what to make of maths. It can be hard at times, and it can be easy. The little girl liked it when they would go back a bit, that was always easy. But it could be irritable or enjoyable. She wasn't sure if she likes maths, hated it or though it was alright. The girl believes it could all depend on the mood she was in. Mrs Calm had said that they were going to be learning the 9 time tables and the 11 time tables. Mrs Calm did some on the board and asked us to do the rest. She let the kids do the rest of the work while she read a book. The little girl started on the 11 times tables and thought it was easy! When she went on the 9 time tables it took a bit of work to find out the other numbers. It was a little hard, but the girl was able to get over it. She wrote on another sheet of paper and put it in Operetta's book. Maths was nearly over. But the two trouble makers threw something sticky at Mrs Calm...making her not so calm. She screamed and pulled at her hair. Making her Hoot Hoot fly out of the window to find a nice peaceful tree to sleep in. The little girl wondered if the Hoot Hoot will ever evolve into a Noctowl. It would be a lazy Noctowl, that's for sure...

Second lesson was English. And as the little girl went to sit at the back, where she normally sits; in came the teacher. There teacher was a very young man named Hamish White. Mr White was a nice looking man and nearly all the girls, including Operetta had a crush on him. The little girl didn't understand the word 'love' and left it White had his cute Teddiursa with him, standing on his shoulders.

He smiled. " Did you all have a nice weekend?"

For the starter that they get every Monday, they have to write about what they did on their weekend. The girl started to write that they started picking flowers and then she had dinner, then they went to the small pool and had breakfast and...oh dear she was doing it again. The little girl had problems, where she would write things backwards. It was a problem because her peers and teacher wouldn't understand what she was on about. Operetta said that she would concentrate on her writing. The girl started over. Once she was finished, she looked over at Operetta's book. She could not help Operetta this time, as she didn't know what Operetta had done on the weekend. Maybe when Operetta comes to school, the little girl would ask her what she did on the weekend, write it down; and put it in Operetta's book when she has time. She was a good friend like that.

" Okay! Now I would like your homework please!" Mr White called out.

Everyone started to takeout their homework. The girl had forgotten to finish hers, so she sat with her head down. Vulpix who was under the table, licked her toes for comfort. The girl smiled. When Mr White came towards her, her smile faded and she tried to explain.

" I'm really sorry sir! But I haven't had the time to finish the homework!" She said, but Mr White shook his head with a kind smile.

" Don't worry about it! Maybe I could ask you to come back here at launch and finish it then?" He asked, she nodded.

The little girl felt scared. To her this was a detention, but to all the other girls in the room. They thought it was a date. It was time to read the book Mr White gave them. Each child was able to read and when it was the little girls turn to read, she spoke sweetly and quietly but you still could hear her. When she had finished, Mr White said she read beautifully, making all the girls glare at her.

It was break after. The little girl had gone to the library with Vulpix. Vulpix was told not to attach anything with his fire moves or he would get wet in the end, which wasn't his idea of fun. The little girl sat in the corner while she had Butterfree's in her stomach. It was science next and she remembered that they were going to be doing a experiment which called for having pairs. She said that she be pairs with Operetta, but what will happen if she still wasn't here yet? This would mean that the girl would have to change partners! Vulpix felt that something was bothering her and licked her face, making her laugh.

Once break had finished, she walked slowly towards her science class. She opened the door. She could see the blonde hair before she knew it was her. With a happy smile, she walked towards Operetta. Operetta had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a turquoise off the shoulder t-shirt and blue jeans, she was fashion. They hugged. And held their hands together.

" I'ave missed you!" Said the girl. Operetta smiled.

" so did I!"

" How was the dentist?" The little girl wondered.

" I didn't get to see Houndoom" She said sadly. The dentist was like ours. Checking our teeth and all. But the dentist's had their own Pokemon which they bring into work and show all the kids how shiny the Pokemon's teeth were. The dentist's had said that if you brush a lot, you have white, gleaming teeth like the Pokemon. But the children weren't stupid. They only came to see the Pokemon. The Pokemon the dentist's had were a Totodile, Aipom, a sneasel and their prized Pokemon: A Houndoom with sharp white canines. Operetta couldn't see Houndoom, because he was on his daily walk. Operetta wasn't as upset as she was, she has her friend now!

Science had started. There science teacher was named Tim Douncey. Mr Douncey. He had a Exeggutor beside him. He is quite old and always says that he knew Professor Oak and used t work for him, the children didn't believe him. The experiment was about the changing of water colors. You could work in a three or a pair. There was only two groups of three. Three boys who were friends and three girls who were very close. The girl in the green dress worked with the boy who sits next her in home room. Though the look in the boys eyes looked like he wanted to be with his friend. Operetta says that she likes him, because when they were choosing seats at the start of the year, he went to sit next to her. Although the only reason he sat next to her was that, there was no where else to sit. The test went well and after the teacher asked them to write down what had happened, and told them that this was called a Conclusion. Science was over and they left for History.

There History teacher was called Jacqueline Camara. She was born on a Sunday, making her a happy-go-lucky adult. She always loved teaching Pokemon History and was a kind of girl who liked to go out for a drink. She was nice and caring. She had a Mr. Mime with her. Some girls had found out that she was in love with Mr White, but since she couldn't seem to even say hi to him; she wasn't much of a threat to the girls. The girls sat down in the middle row at the Camara gave them a text book and left them to it. Sneaking a small drink in without no one knowing. Though the children knew she brings in some, but the thing about her being drunk is that she won't shut up about Hamish.

It was finally lunch. The little girl and Operetta set of to the dining room, Operetta suddenly said that it be salad and beef stew. Operetta had his weird 'power' where she would know what the school lunch would be. The creepy thing about it is that she doesn't know **how **she knows. The little girl's stomach rumbled for both. Once the girls had got their lunch, they found a place to sit and they started eating. Although some kids were so hungry they started eating even before they got to the table! Suddenly the intercom started making cracking noises, it always does that before you could hear someone. A woman's voice could be heard. She was saying that the little girl's music teacher is sick. The little girl looked at the intercom as it was for her and her class only. The woman said that the whole class would have to go home after lunch. A few children were happy, some were worried for their music teacher, Mrs Sing-a-Long. Which was funny as she was a music teacher with a music like name. Operetta suddenly got angry and pushed her plate aside, she wasn't hungry any more. Vulpix came and starting eating the meat of her plate. The little girl sat eating quietly.

They left school. Operetta was walking a little faster, making it harder for the girl to keep up. She was peeved off. She loved music, she had come from the dentist wanting nothing more then to sing in music. That's why her name was Operetta. She has dreams of becoming an amazing singer. The little girl, who wanted to sing with her friend, had been practicing singing as she went to school. She wanted to sing with her best friend. They got to the road where they had to left each other. Operetta lived in a big house on the other side of the town, the little girl lived closer to the school, in a small, but cosy house. Operetta stormed off, saying a very angry bye, not looking behind her. The girl had said bye, but the walking cloud could not hear it as she turned round a corner. She looked down at Vulpix. They had some time to spare. She smiled.

" How about the park?" Vulpix agreed and they walked off the opposite direction.

There weren't many children there, nor Pokemon. There was a few toddlers and baby's. There were two girls who went to s rich secondary school, they didn't want to go to school and you could see they were bunking off. They both had Pokemon, one had a Hopip on her head and the other had a Umbreon. There were two lovers siting on a bench, they both had Giragarigs. They were also in love. The little girl sat on a swing, rocking slightly. Vulpix went over to a small slide with a Teddiursa, Shuckle, Smoochum and a Togepi were playing. The little girl watched Vulpix have a good time.

" Hey!" Called a voice.

Next to her was the boy from this morning. The boy's Snubbull had gone over to the other Pokemon.

" Oh! Hello again!" She said sweetly.

Why aren't you at school? Bunking off?" He grinned, she shook her head, unnoticed that he was joking and not making a mistake.

"No. My music teacher was ill, so we were allowed to go home early!"

The boy nodded. Swinging a bit, the girl joined in. They started getting higher and higher. The little girl saw a little boy suddenly fall over. The boy started to cry and his mother ran to him and picked him up and kissed it better. The little girl stopped suddenly and ran off the swing and out the gate, along with Vulpix.

" Hey! Wait!" Called the boy, as he called for his Snubbull, they ran after her.

The woman looked up from her son. She swore she had heard something, near the swings. But all she could see was the swings moving wildly. She shook it off and went back to er bags and pram.

" Wait!" called the boy, startling some angry Hoot Hoot's. The girl stopped and looked back with a small smile.

" I'm sorry about that."

" Why did you run off?" The little girl looked at the sun what was already setting.

" See? The sun'd setting. I should have been home ages ago."

" Oh" The girl bent her head down.

" Bye. I have to go now"

" Wait! It least tell me your name!" But the girl started running. He suddenly called out, disturbing some Ledyba. " my name is Sam!"

Sam knew she didn't hear him. So he angrily walked home. But the little girl did hear. She stopped and smiled.

" Sam huh? I don't know what to make of the name. It's original, but not a boring name." She giggled, shook her head and walked home.

When she got in, she saw her daddy at the kitchen table with a newspaper. She knew he wasn't reading it, that's for sure. He looked up and smiled.

" Hello dear!" He said happily. He looked at the clock on the wall. " You'er awfully late coming back aren't you?"

The little girl nodded. " Our music teacher was ill, so they sent us home early. So I went to the park."

" Mrs Sing-a-lot?" Asked her daddy. She nodded. Her daddy suddenly held her shoulders. " Are you alright? Do you feel sick? Sweaty? Headaches? Do you feel like you have a fever?"

The little girl shook her head and her daddy relaxed. He went to the cooker. " Well why don't you do your homework, while I make dinner?" He said, she nodded.

She went to her bedroom with Vulpix Doing her homework she may not do

* * *

Finally finished! I'm very sorry that I made it long! The next chapter won't be that long, I swear! I hope you enjoyed it and please comment!


End file.
